The present invention relates to medical devices in general and in particular to advancers and retractors to be used with endoscopes.
In many surgical situations, physicians prefer to use tools that allow them to perform multiple tasks with minimal movement. Such tools can be not only less expensive than requiring the purchase of multiple tools that perform a single task but can be more efficient during use.
One situation where efficiency is required is during an endoscopic examination and tissue removal procedure. To remove tissue such as a polyp or other area of interest, a physician typically views the tissue in question with an endoscope. A catheter having a long needle is passed down a lumen in the endoscope and a liquid, such as saline, is injected under the tissue in question in order to raise it from the surrounding tissue. The needle and catheter are then withdrawn from the endoscope and a cauterizing catheter having a wire snare is inserted through the endoscope to remove and cauterize the tissue.
While this method can work well, two catheters are always required and it takes time for the physician to withdraw the first and insert the second. Therefore, there is a need for a device that allows a physician to manipulate two medical devices in a single catheter.
A dual advancer/retractor in accordance with the present invention includes a handle body and a pair of independently moveable finger rings. Each finger ring is adapted to advance or retract a medical device. In one embodiment of the invention, each device has an end secured to the handle body and a length which forms a loop within the finger rings such that movement of the finger rings causes an amplified movement of the medical device into and out of a catheter.